Only Just Too Late
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: OneShotDrabble. Naruto has always had a crush on Sakura, but one day, she finally excepts a date from him and they go out that evening. It is only just the following day that they realise their feelings. Dedicated to .:Kira Rose:.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**This is dedicated to 'Kira Rose'**

**I hope that everyone enjoys it...**

* * *

"See you later Ino!" Sakura shouted as she left the flower shop. They had just spent the day shopping together, the two of them. They had been doing this quite often, when they made up after the feud concerning a certain Uchiha.

It had taken Sakura almost two years to get over him, but some part of her still had hope, hope that he might come back and everything would be back to normal, with the small exception of the Uchiha's affection.

It was mid afternoon, mid summer time and the sun was shining bright, with not a single cloud in the sky – perfect. A gentle breeze came and went, stroking her soft pink hair, making it flow with the wind.

She smiled to herself, though she didn't know why.

She walked home, with a bag held by both of her hands in front of her.

She listened to the birds cheerful songs as she passed by them, completely blocking out every other sound that she could… apart from one. One that was almost, if not impossible to do that with.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" She heard a cheery voice shout out to her from behind. She stopped where she was so that he could catch up to her.

"What's up Naruto?" She asked casually.

"Oh, not much… Just been out training, like usual."

"Why am I not surprised?" She said with a hint of amusement. Naruto just smiled his infamous foxy-grin, scratching his head with a hand. "So, what is it that you wanted?"

"Well… I was wandering if you'd wanna go out on a date, you know; just get something to eat and maybe a movie… that sort of thing." He asked hopefully, but was prepared for the worst.

Sakura thought over this for once. He had asked her out oh so many times, and he wasn't a bad guy, in fact, he was a nice guy, though she didn't like him as much as he liked her, he was her friend. "…Sure… why not…" Was her response. She would give him jus this one date, she owed it to him, after all he did to help her.

At first Naruto was kind of shocked, only responding by raising an eyebrow, until the information sunk in. He smiled at her again, a small sparkle of joy in his eye. "Great… I'll guess I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Okay…" Then the two separated directions. "Oh, and Naruto!" She called back.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura-chan?"

She smiled, "No Ramen…"

Naruto just shrugged, saying, "Whatever you want Sakura-chan." And he was off. Sakura just giggled lightly to herself as she made her way home as well.

…

Surely enough, when the clock stroke seven, there was a knock on the door at the Haruno residence.

The pink haired kunoichi opened it to find Naruto standing there, like he promised, but not wearing his usual clothes, but something more… formal, almost, yet still obtaining a slight casual feeling. He was clad in a pair of well kept dark denim jean, a black t-shirt with a white shirt on top, unbuttoned all the way down, and the collar popped slightly up. His hair was as spiky as ever.

Sakura wore a plain yellow tank top with a v-neck, accompanied by a pink skirt which reached her knees and a pair of golden strappy heels, along with a gold locket she had around her neck and a pair of golden studs.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan." Were the first words which left his mouth. Sakura couldn't help but blush lightly.

"Thanks Naruto… You don't look too bad yourself. It's nice to see you in something other then orange." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"We better get going if we are to make it on time for the reservations."

"Reservations? Where are we going?" Sakura was truly curious now, and surprised at that.

"You'll just have to wait until we get there." He teased. And so, the two made their way towards their destination.

…

The two of them stood in front of the restaurant; 'go-ruden doragon'. It was a small cosy restaurant, with lights hanging outside in the vines which climbed up the walls and there were a few flower bushes on either side of the entrance.

Naruto walked over to the door, holding it open, "Ladies first." Sakura, again, blushed lightly, as she walked through the door, stopping once inside. Everything was just so… so… she didn't know what to say but, she loved it.

"Do you have reservations sir?" A man came and asked them.

"We're under Uzumaki." The man then went to check the list and smiled at them. "Yes, right this way if you will." Both of them then followed him over to a table which was by a window, where you could see a small garden, where everything was perfect, shortly trimmed grass, a small pond with Koi fish swimming happily in, round bushes where there were red roses and other flowers blooming from, a willow hanging over a wooden bench. It was sweet.

The man came back with a pair of menus. "Just call whenever you're ready to order." The whole time, neither of the pair had said anything.

After they had ordered, Sakura spoke up. "This is amazing Naruto…"

Naruto just smiled in response. Sakura began to think, _He's so calm and he seems content… He acts so differently then when he's around everyone else…_

Their food came, they ate and talked and laughed and enjoyed it. When they were done, Naruto paid and they left together.

They went to the cinema together and watched a comedy. They sat next to each other, sharing a bag of popcorn and laughed so much that they had a few tears showing.

When the film was over, Naruto opted to walk Sakura home, which she accepted. They walked slowly, side by side, enjoying the mutual silence between them. Naruto looked up, rather then down at his feet.

"The moon is beautiful, ne Sakura-chan?"

Said kunoichi looked up to see the full moon, half of it hiding behind a cloud or two passing by. It was indeed, beautiful. "Yeah…" She answered slowly.

And before they knew it, they were standing outside the door, which lead to Sakura's home. "Thanks Naruto… I had a really good time tonight…"

Naruto just smiled. "No problem…" He stood there for a few seconds, before he began to turn away. "See you later Sakura-chan." And he was gone.

Sakura stayed in that spot for a few minutes, just thinking thoughts to herself. She walked in and locked the door, and went straight to bed after she had changed her clothes. _That was… that was perfect…_ And she fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Sakura woke up, with a smile plastered on her face. "Was that… a dream, or did it… really happen." She said quietly to herself has she remembered what happened the day before. She stood up, stretched, had a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and left to go and meet Ino at her parent flower shop.

…

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked worryingly.

"Wha-?... Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"'Cos you were just staring out into nowhere, like you were thinking hard about something or… maybe something was troubling you?" She offered.

"…Hm… Naruto asked me out on a date yesterday…"

"Again… So, what did you say? Did you say no again?"

"I said yes, and he took me out to eat and then we watched a movie…"

"And?... How'd it go?"

Sakura smiled. "It was perfect." Which earned her a raised eyebrow from Ino.

"What are you thinking?" She asked mischievously, with a sly smile adorned on her face.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he was really sweet and I had loads of fun and all. It just all felt so right. But I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, say or even think."

"I think you like him."

"I 'what'?"

"You like him admit it. He's finally gotten through to you, hasn't he."

Sakura just smile back. She then turned to the door as she heard a sneeze, and in came Naruto.

He came looking for Sakura, whilst thinking, after he sneezed, _I wander if someone was talking about me…_

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Ino… Sakura-chan…"

Ino looked back and forth between the two, before she decided to sneak off to the back of the shop to, you know, give the two some privacy.

"Can I talk to you about something Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to say that I had fun yesterday… But, it also made me realise something…"

"…" Sakura brought her hand, meaning that he should elaborate.

"…Well… I realise, I guess, that the feelings I though that I had for you, were… nothing more then something like sisterly love, rather then the other love, if you get what I mean."

For a split second, Sakura had a sad expression, but quickly hid it as she smiled. "Yeah I understand."

"Great, then I guess I'll see you around. Bye!" And he was gone.

Sakura, however, stayed where she was, hunched over a table, head balanced on her palms. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**Hehe... I really wanted to write something concerning both Naruto and Sakura, and, well, this is what I came up with.**


End file.
